The embodiments of the present application relate to the art of decelerating projectiles and, more particularly, to medium, apparatus holding the medium, and methods of decelerating bullets such as, for example in connection with firearm shooting ranges.
In the past, bullet trapping systems were bulky and hard to set up in the field. Many were not portable and therefore could not be easily moved from location to location as may be desired.
Some bullet trap systems use rubber grains and rubber nuggets. However, these types of medium have some disadvantages in their ability to efficiently capture a bullet therein and, further, they experience some severe degradation during extended use.
It is therefore desirable to have a portable bullet trap system and a flowable bullet trap medium therefor which efficiently captures projectiles such as bullets and which can efficiently capture the projectiles such as bullets for extended periods of use without the need to frequently replace the medium.